


You Look So Seattle, But You Feel So L.A.

by Phantasia (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Jaspar Rave [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Festivals, Jealous Caspar, M/M, Rimming, Your Daily Submissive Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/Phantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspar gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look So Seattle, But You Feel So L.A.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr by the same summary.
> 
> Title from "Irresistible" by Fall Out Boy.

“Joe, why is there a new Instagram picture of you and Oli?” Caspar groans as he checks his feed as soon as he wakes up. “Joe, I know you can hear me?”

“Oli is our dear friend, Caspar,” Joe replies in a soothing tone, flicking Caspar in the forehead. “It’s noon-thirty, you sleepyhead.”

“Well, my boyfriend sucks at waking me up,” Caspar burrows into the bed sheets again. “But really, you were hugging him.”

“I hug my sister all the time and you don’t complain,” Joe is pouting, Caspar needn’t see that physically. “What’s the matter with you?”

“Ugh,” Caspar sums up his morning perfectly with a grunt. “I don’t like my boyfriend frolicking about.”

“We’re in LA,” Joe reminds him. “Meaning we should be happy that we’re out of that shitty place we call England.”

“Yeah, I saw at least two dozen men ogling you,” Caspar sits up on the bed, yawning as soon as he moves. “Joe, I love you.”

“Caspar, I love you too,” Joe laughs and flops down onto the bed, succeeding in Caspar smiling for the first time that day. “So, what’s on our to-do list?”

“Your pert little arse,” Caspar reaches out to hook Joe closer to him. “Mm, you smell like last night.”

“Caspar!”

-

Caspar ended up falling back asleep, which resulted in zero morning sex. Zoe and Alfie give them dirty looks at their dishevelled hair, and Joe has the balls to flip them off.

“We get tired of your sex noises,” Oli supplies for them. “I woke up at 3 bloody AM to Joe shouting ‘oh my God, harder, Cas!’”

“I don’t sound like that!” Joe has the decency to blush whilst Caspar blows a kiss. “Caspar, you’re a dick!”

“And I love your sweet ass,” Caspar has the ‘luck’ of saying that just as Zoe walks into the dining room. “Oops.”

“I needn’t hear that sort of thing about my baby brother,” Zoe shudders visibly.

“I heard you and Alfie going at it, sister,” Joe rolls his eyes.

-

“Joe,” Caspar says his trademark _you’re so dead_ word. “Why are you still talking to that little shit?”

“Oh hush up, Cas,” Joe giggles, downing his fifth shot that night. “That bartender is just really friendly.”

“Yeah, my _friendly_ fist is about to collide with his teeth,” Caspar growls, dragging Joe by his shirtfront to the dance floor. “You see, you’re _my_ boyfriend, and I don’t share.” Caspar’s lips are so close to Joe’s sweet spot, and they both know it. “This? This, my darling,” Joe moans against his will at the friction against his nipples. “Are what I play with when we’re alone in bed. This,” Caspar chuckles low against Joe’s nape, teeth scraping his skin. “Is all mine,” he goes on, fingers digging into the abs. “And these, oh,” Joe is proper hard against his jeans. “Are definitely mine alone.”

“Babe,” Joe is breathless, all the teasing _too much_. “I learnt my lesson, stop being a prat.”

“You started it, baby,” Caspar’s lips leave Joe’s neck, only to tug at the collar. “Wonder if you’re into exhibitionism?”

“ _Caspar_.”

-

Joe goes back to his hotel suite with Caspar on tow, both ridden with love bites all over the visible skin area. Joe keeps giggling, half from alcohol and half from the anticipation.

“You’ve been a bad boy, Joseph Graham Sugg,” Caspar has no problem with handling his boyfriend — this isn’t the first time. “You know better than to flirt in front of me.”

“Did it to get you all riled up,” Joe whispers like it’s a secret. “You’re hot when you’re angry.”

“And you know how I like to punish you,” Caspar grins, cautiously reaching for the handkerchief. “Arms behind you, babe.”

Joe does as he’s told, after he removes his shirt.

Caspar never had kinky sex, so tying his boyfriend’s wrists together is a bit… awkward. He just hogties him, like the video showed him via YouTube.

“Caspar,” Joe pouts, giving off a very cute look. “I’m all tied up.”

“For being a bad boy,” Caspar hums. “I thought a cock ring is too predictable.”

“How am I to pleasure you if you have me all tied up?”

Caspar grins wickedly.

 

“I shouldn’t have gotten a tan, my skin is sensitive all over,” Joe comments regretfully. “Caspar, let me go.”

“Uh-uh, I get my play for you being goddamn flirt all week,” Caspar wags his finger. “Can you keep still so I can put this on all proper?”

“You want to put a fucking garter belt on me,” Joe growls at his boyfriend. “I hate you!”

“You only hate me for never letting you top,” Caspar _tsks_. “So, what’s it going to be?”

“Ugh,” Joe sinks into the bed, finally submitting. “I hate you for this.”

“You can prank me later,” Caspar chides. “You’re so wet inside.”

“You did rim me,” Joe retorts reasonably. “Now fuck me.”

“Don’t beg, it’s endearing,” Caspar says sarcastically.

“I feel so LA,” Joe rolls his eyes. “By that, I mean proper tanned and shite.”

“You taste good,” Caspar licks up a fat stripe from Joe’s puffy entrance to his balls. “Just like always.”

“Thanks, I use chocolate chip scented wash for my arse,” Joe answers in a sarcastic truthful tone. “Are you going to admire me all night?”

“I’m gonna.”

 _Mr. Possessive_ , Joe notes silently. _Who would’ve known that?_

“You have such pert little arse,” Caspar’s large hand comes about to squeeze Joe’s bum. “Really tight for me too.” His tongue slips in, probably tasting the remnants of the lube from rimming, and Joe lets out another mewl, again. It’s too much for his sensitised inner walls and Caspar knows that. Joe paws at the bed sheets but Caspar grips them firmly, pinning them with his weight, and uses his free hand to trace his puffy entrance. Before long, two fingers are pressed to his prostate and it’s perfect.

Caspar preps him for good six or seven minutes before Joe hears the condom packet being ripped open. The anticipation sends a shudder down his spine in a super-good way. Joe manages to wiggle his hand free and clutches onto Caspar’s shoulder blade as he is filled up. It’s intimate and caring, and how those two words can fit together, Joe wants to know. Caspar is a gentle lover, someone who takes his lover’s pleasure above all. Joe flutters his eyes close, tip of his boyfriend’s hard-on prodding his prostate. He gives a small nod, signalling to go ahead. Caspar goes slow at first, deep and hard, then it switches over to fast and hard ones. Joe can’t tell where his body begins and Caspar’s ends, none of which matters as long as they have their love.

“I love you,” Caspar pants into his ear, spilling into the barrier. Joe mewls in response, coming instantly.

“Remind me to get you jealous more, you get rough with me,” Joe giggles, watching Caspar curl up to him after pulling out.

Caspar shushes him with a kiss.


End file.
